It All Began
by emmii-chan
Summary: It all began with the Yule Ball, and it goes on from there. - m/m relationship, Draco/Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the Yule Ball.

Of course all the girls are all clustered in groups, whispering and giggling and babbling about who they were going to go out with, much to Draco's annoyance. He was already asked out at least three times, and each time he rejected the poor girl.

_But then again_,_ I do look nice_, Draco mused, running a hand through his silky platinum-blonde hair. _I can understand_ that.

"Malfoy," Pansy demanded yet once again, stamping her foot. They were in the Great Hall, with all the kids, much to Draco's dismay, especially the females, talking about the Yule Ball that was happening tonight. "Malfoy. Malfoy, are you there?"

Draco snapped his head up, not aware of Pansy's dark glare that was directed straight at him. "Oh, sorry, Pansy," he stuttered, then mentally slapped himself. Malfoys don't _stutter_.

But then, he wasn't going to admit that he was staring at one particular somebody from the Gryffindor table. Draco will let you guess.

_He- _yes, a he- has wild black hair, a stubborn and determined personality, great Quidditch skills, a lightning-shaped scar that was etched on his forehead, and the pair of the most brilliant green eyes that Draco had ever seen.

_Harry Potter_.

Draco had fancied the Gryffindor since at least a year ago. He saw something within that skinny boy, something that outshone from the rest of the people that Draco thought would look good with him. Thinking of his name had Malfoy turned pink, which of course looked nice on him, considering his fair pale complexion.

Damnit. Even thinking of the raven-haired brat had Draco blushing madly.

Of course, what would Lucius, a firm believer in purebloods, a Death Eater who is set on killing Potter, say about Draco's choice?

_Probably let me rot_, Draco thought sourly, taking a long, dragging sip of his pumpkin juice with a sigh.

"What is it, Draco?" Pansy persisted, her black eyes wide-eyed and staring expectantly at Draco.

"Nothing," Draco responded at once, standing up from his seat on the bench abruptly. Blaise Zabini looked up from digging into his breakfast, staring curiously at Draco.

"What's up with you, Malfoy?" Blaise questioned, his eyes narrowed.

The young Malfoy just merely grunted and stalked off, ignoring the whispers from his fellow Slytherin's table, and was aware of Potter's green eyes burning with curiosity at his back.

* * *

Draco had decided that he would kill time by working on his Potions essay (Wolfsbane Potion), and eating a few chocolate frog sweets. Only Merlin knew how many he ate.

His gray-blue eyes veered away from the parchment he was writing on and looked out the window, where the Gryffindor Quidditch team were practicing, as for the upcoming tournament was against the Ravenclaws in two weeks time.

His eyes ignored the Weasley brat, who was waving Gryffindor red-and-gold flags while cheering, and that Granger Mudblood, who was poring over a book, and Oliver Wood, who was shouting directions and orders at his players, until he saw one particular Seeker out in the air.

Harry's hair was wilder than ever, but on Draco's point of view it made him look more cuter. His cheeks were pink with exhilaration, and his green eyes flashed with determination and excitement as the practice-Snitch buzzed around his broom, making annoying buzzing sounds and zooming out of reach. The glorious sunlight shone relentlessly on Harry's skin, making it turn into a faint golden.

Harry's eyes narrowed, his hands clutching on the broom tighter, as he made a U-turn and chased after the fleeing Snitch, the boy's hand outstretched as far as he could.

The Firebolt broom suddenly jerked forward abruptly, having Harry then slide off and hang on the edge, terror etched across his face, until that terror dissolved into grim determination

Draco's eyes widened as he stared as Harry swung his legs forward, the Firebolt still jerking madly, until the Golden boy was able to swing his legs over his broom and take position again.

The Snitch was nowhere to be seen, until Potter had lowered down his hand to get something.. from between his two heels.

Something golden flashed as the sun beamed on, and Harry held the golden something in his hand, waving it and shouting happily at his mates.

The Snitch had been wedged in between his two heels as Harry tried to gain control over his broom.

Echoing shouts of cheering was heard, even from where Draco was in his bed, and he saw Harry being brought down to the ground gradually by piling Gryffindor teammates.

Then Draco saw Blaise shout from somewhere in the stadium, and he saw Zabini wave his wand angrily at the Firebolt, which jerked in a sleepy manner.

Draco tried to hold back a feeling of burning anger. _How dare Zabini try to dominate Potter's broom_? Draco thought indignantly, but shook the thought away. The old Draco should be laughing and sneering at Potter's fall, not defending.

"Draco!"

Pansy Parkinson had burst into the Slytherin common room, rushing towards Draco and plopping her bottom next to him on his well-made bed, oblivious of his sheets being wrinkled.

Draco stiffened as her thigh brushed his deliberately. Immediately a mental image of Harry sitting next to him like Pansy did unfolded in his mind, except that Harry was sitting behind him, his strong arms wrapped around Draco's waist; Draco could almost _feel_ Harry's soft breathing against his neck, with the boy whispering Draco's name teasingly.

Pansy glared at him. "Draco, what is wrong with you? You've been staring at absolutely nothing!"

Draco winced - for a second, he thought that Pansy had discovered who he fancied. "Go away, Pansy."

"But all Slytherins' have to meet at the dungeons," Pansy conceded, tugging at his arm purposely. "Professor Snape is going to teach us ballroom dancing."

Draco couldn't help it: he let out a burst of laughter. "Ol' Snape dancing?" He snickered. "I'd like to see that."

* * *

His feet hurt, and his arms were sore from raising them up to long. He ran a hand through his messy black hair, wincing as he felt his muscles strain.

"This dancing will be the death of me," Ron muttered loudly from his bed, glaring at the ground and swinging his feet. "And we have the Ball to look forward to."

Harry tried to keep on a straight face. "Has anybody asked you yet?"

Ron shook his head, looking crestfallen. "I 'spect nobody wants to," he mumbled.

"Oh, don't worry, Ron." Hermione had walked in to their dormitory, her brown curls bouncing along her steps as she strode steadily on towards them, sitting down beside Harry. Ignoring Ron's gloomy presence, she turned to Harry.

"Harry." Her face was serious.

Harry looked bewildered. "Hey, Hermione, what's up?"

"Don't you ever notice how Malfoy is always staring at you, and he doesn't look angry-looking. Strange, isn't it?"

Harry laughed, surprised at himself. "What do you mean, 'Mione?"

Hermione shook her head, wringing her hands anxiously.

"You'll see, Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Why, hello there guys. :3**

**Sorry for the long hiatus; I was pretty busy and shit.**

**Well, I hope this story is wonderful enough for all you wonderful readers who like the wonderful Drarry ship.**

**And since I have forgotten to mention this in the last chapter...**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own these wonderfully made wonderful characters that are from the wonderful wizarding world of wonderful Harry Potter. These wonderful characters are made from the wonderful outstanding wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Draco was absolutely uncomfortable as he stood in front of the mirror, staring at the long black robes that he had to wear for the Yule Ball in distaste. Well, at least he didn't have frills.

_Thanks_, _Mum_, _I love it_, the young Malfoy thought sarcastically, turning around and inspecting the robes from every angle he could see. Honestly, Narcissa had the right to buy him weird clothes, but this one was even weirder. Still, Draco reminded himself gratefully, Narcissa had fussed over him and bought things for him, which meant she loved her little Draco dragon.

"Oh, Draco, it looks stunning," Pansy gushed from behind Draco. She had a long black dress, the bottom having frills and the tail of the dress spilling on the floor. Small diamonds were scattered all over her dress, emitting a light glow - the dress overall looked like diamonds glittering in a night sky.

Draco had to admit that she looked nice, but instantly the thought of Harry Potter in a suit and tie won over his mind, and he turned a pretty shade of pink.

"Yeah, you too," he mumbled, brushing his pale blonde hair with a comb and making sure it had no rifts or bumps. His hair had to look nice.

Pansy nodded with satisfaction. "Fine. Let's go, I want to see what the Weasel brat looks like," she smirked, her eyes narrowed and glittering maliciously. "With his blood-traitor family being poor, he'll _bound_ to have stupid robes."

The male nodded in agreement. "That's what they get for being blood-traitors," he replied scornfully, walking away from the mirror.

* * *

"That bitch!" Pansy hissed scornfully. "How does she get to have such a stunning dress, and her parents are disgusting Muggles! It's like the world is turned on me!"

Draco was sitting in a chair, drinking pumpkin juice, and Pansy Parkinson was next to him, strangling a napkin before her with dislike.

"Sweetie, calm down," he said sarcastically. It was a few minutes after Hermione Granger's arrival - the pink dress and her fashionable hair style had had the crowd in an uproar. Ron Weasley was sitting with Harry Potter, looking grouchy, as Harry was looking among the sea of people, probably searching for Cho Chang.

Draco had to admit that the Chinese witch was attractive, with her black shining hair pulled up in a bun and the female wearing her native dress and accessories, but Cho was sometimes a bit wussy.

Pansy finally calmed down. "I guess I'll go dance with Zabini," she grouched, finding a new thing to bitch on. "Since _you_ won't take me."

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Draco protested, indignant. "I just want to be alone!"

Pansy twitched her nose in an undignified way at him and skulked off to Zabini.

_Oh well_. _She needs to get over her hissy fit_, Draco mused, setting his empty goblet down. He felt a headache coming in his head, for the Great Hall was more noisier and irritating than usual.

He got up and walked over outside, sitting down against a willow tree and looking out across the Black Lake.

Small white petals fluttered around Draco, having a faint glow as the moon reflected on the rippling water. A series of croaks echoed, slicing the peaceful setting as frogs jumped over lily pads near the sandy bank.

Draco was bored. He picked up a smooth, round pebble that had a tint of dark purple to the gray color.

Instantly he thought of what would it feel like if Harry was holding hands with Draco, with Harry leaning against his shoulder and the two of them laughing. _Warm_, Draco thought wistfully, wanting to be back inside. But for some reason, he didn't.

Draco put a hand on his cheek, flinching at the coldness his hand offered to his face, pulling his hand away from his cheek immediately. _Damnit_, _I should've brought a cloak or something_.

_And I wonder what Potter's doing_, Draco sighed as he tossed the pebble from one hand to the other. _I wonder if he's got a date_.

It was as if irony happened. Draco stiffened as the sound of footsteps, two of them, echoed over the small croaking of frogs.

"Nah, Ron, I just want to be away from the talk."

Draco felt his stomach heave. Potter and Weasel.

"C'mon, Harry! Have some desert - my treat."

"Haha, no, I'm already full. Hermione made me eat, says I'm too skinny."

"Well, alright. See you, mate."

"Bye, Ron. And say hi to Cho for me, will you?"

"If I see her, sure."

Ron's footsteps faded away, and Harry had walked over to the willow tree where Draco was, and the Malfoy thanked Merlin, for Draco was concealed in the shadows.

Draco felt his mouth go dry as he heard Harry sigh, his back against the tree and his arms wrapping his knees close to his chest. Draco thought that Harry didn't realize he was there.

Wrong.

"Malfoy, I know you're there," Harry spoke, his voice hard and low. Draco flinched at the sharpness of his tone. "You can come out now."

Draco bit his lip, feeling his hands go clammy. "I-I-" He stammered, but then stopped as he chewed the inside of his cheek. Malfoys don't stammer.

Draco tensed as he felt Harry get up from the tree. _No_, _don't go_, Draco shouted in the inside of his mind, but Harry only shifted so he sat beside Draco, though there was obvious distance between them.

"You can go insult me however you want," Harry sighed, his eyes trained on Draco. "I'm not going to hex you - just don't feel like it."

Draco was mesmerized by the other male's hypnotic green eyes. They had some green fire within, and Draco fell for those eye's trap.

"I'm not going to hex you, Harry," Draco replied. It was only after Harry had stiffened beside him did Draco realized the mistake of calling the raven-haired boy by his first name.

Stupid.

"_Harry_? Malfoy, are you sick?" Potter's eyes flashed with confusion, and Draco melted as he saw Harry looking so puzzled, so innocent.

Draco mentally slapped himself, and tried to do a disbelieving tone of his voice. "You must've heard me wrong, _Potter_. I didn't say your first name."

"My ears are as perfect as ever," Harry responded dryly, crossing his arms with irritation.

Draco groaned. "The wonderful boy bragging once again. What's next, bragging about how big your ass is?"

Harry coughed. "It's not my fault I'm hot." Was there a hint of smugness in his tone?

Draco shivered, and it wasn't from the cold. Harry definitely was hot. "Shut up, Potter."

"No," Harry replied simply.

"Don't make me hex you.."

"Look, why don't we just forget everything and start something new? Geez, it's actually getting boring to try to strangle you."

Draco shrugged, though there was a glimmer of hope blossoming in his chest. "Fine, but I'm still calling you _Potter_, fine?"

"Deal, _Malfoy_."

They shook hands, and Draco had to laugh when the serious mood was broken as a white petal landed on Harry's nose and the male sneezed.

"Shut up." Harry sniffed, his eyes glaring at Draco.

Draco frowned as Harry got up and brushed blades of grass off his robes. Draco looked up and stared into those green eyes.

Why were they so green? And so beautiful?

Harry blinked. "Well, I'm going now. Stay out of my way, or else I'll strangle you." Draco could've sworn that there was a hint of teasing behind Harry's voice.

"Bye now, Potter," Draco replied. Harry looked up from brushing dirt off his pants, and brilliant green eyes met silvery blue-gray ones, and in a mere minute Potter had walked away.

_I could make a poem based on those beautiful eyes_, Draco thought, feeling his heart ache. _And I wish I could tell you I love you._


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, another edition!**

**Let's just get started, shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own these characters, for they are owned by the goddess of magical writing J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

D

Draco flinched as an owl hooted somewhere in the distance, thinking it was something scary. He self-consciously wringed his hands together, his gray-blue eyes scanning the woods nervously for any sign of a monster. Harry was at his side, sighing and rolling his eyes as he picked up the pace, holding his lamp up higher, as it was the only source of light. The sun was sinking lower into the horizon, and the shadows of the trees began to lengthen, and more noises came out of nowhere, though nothing too particularly scary.

The two males had gotten in trouble for accidentally exploding each others' cauldrons in Potions class, since they had got in a fight of who was to grab the last bowl of salamander blood for their potion. Harry had hissed an Expelliarmus at Draco, who dropped his wand and when while searching the ground to look for it, knocked down the cauldron with his butt, and Snape had thought the two boys were whispering spells at each other while he wasn't looking.

And so their punishment was to be out in the Forbidden Forest looking for different beasts; Hagrid had suggested this idea, when he bumped into Snape, that it could be an added bonus for their Cares of Magical Creatures subject. Snape had grudgingly agreed, and swept out of the room, leaving the two boys (Harry was absolutely relieved to be with Hagrid instead) with the half-giant.

So now they're here, wandering around in the dangerous forest, with no Hagrid with them, since he had to go do something (the half-giant had told them to return back to the castle at 9, or else he'll come blundering in the woods looking for them).

"Ha -_ Potter_, you shouldn't be clambering through; you're making so much noise, I'm sure we're going to get eaten," Draco hissed, his voice shaking despite him trying to sound reasonable.

"Whatever, Malfoy," Harry responded, stepping over a fern patch, with Draco doing the same. "Stop being so nervous - I can see it clearly as well as you can."

Draco gritted his teeth. "Can I at least hold the lamp?" He snapped severely.

"Geez, fine."

Harry had handed the pale blonde the lamp, and his fingers brushed Draco's. For a moment the pureblood male froze, his eyes that were set on the lamp traveling to Harry's green eyes. None of them looked away, their fingers still touching, both of them holding the lamp.

An owl hooted nearby, and the spell had broke. Draco was the first to look away, his cheeks flushed and a small ringing noise giving him a headache inside his mind. _Damnit_,_ he's so warm_, Draco thought.

"I'll just light up my wand," Harry muttered, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "_Lumos_."

After a few sparks emitting, a small burst of white light shone from the tip of Harry's wand, and it was even brighter than the lamp, which made Draco feel much better. His hand tightened its grip on the lamp holder, and he was cold.

"Are you cold?" Draco asked feverishly.

Harry nodded in reply, saying nothing, his eyes still on the ground.

They continued like this for a while, the silence dragging on like a thick piece of string. Until a snuffling noise came from the bushes not far from the two. The snuffling sound turned into a menacing-sounding snarl, and immediately there was a pair of glowing yellow eyes from the bush.

"Harry!" Draco whispered instantly, his eyes wide with terror. He ignored his mistake in calling the Gryffindor by his first name, shuffling hurriedly to stay behind Harry's back, but for some reason his feet were stuck to the ground, and he was unable to move.

The snarling turned louder, and now the beady yellow eyes were facing Draco. The blonde froze with horror, his hands shaking. He thought that the slightest movement that he could make would agitate the _thing_, so he didn't pull out his wand.

It happened all so fast.

The animal came out from the bushes and leaped towards Draco, baring its teeth and snarling in an angry way. It revealed two sharp fangs that curved and slightly touched its bottom lip, and it glinted in the pale moonlight. The animal was as black as night, with a few glowing white spots scattered along its pelt, so that its hide color looked like diamonds shining ominously against obsidian. It had a unusually long tail, which was thin-whip and split into two at the ends, and its ears were big and had white tips that glowed strangely.

As soon as the creature lashed straight at Draco, Harry yelled in defiance and rushed towards Draco at the same moment, pushing the terrified blonde away from the animal's claws. When the two hit the ground, Harry turned around (he was still on top of Draco protectively), and with his wand held aloft and pointed straight to the animal's snout, the Golden Boy screamed, "_Locomotor Mortis_!"

Instantly the glowing animal was now flying high up in the air, uplifted by a magical invisible force. The animal let out an angry screech, squirming uselessly in the air. Draco could only watch in awed silence as Harry pointed his wand up again at the beast and shouted with certainty, "_Rictusempra_!"

The animal started to snort, probably in amusement, and it started moving in a frenzied fashion as if being tickled. It's mirth got louder, until its tail was whipping fiercely against the air, and it looked like it was dancing.

Harry moved his wand slowly to the ground, still on top of Draco, and the creature followed his wand movement until it touched the ground, now free from the _Locomotor Mortis_ curse. Harry said something Draco couldn't hear, and now the animal's laughing vanished rapidly, and now the animal bared its teeth, growling in irritation.

"_Aquamenti_."

A stream of water shot out from the tip of the boy's wand, running freely straight at the animal until it created an impact against the creature's flank; the cat-like animal let out something like a screech and a snarl, and bolted away from the boys' presence while hissing angrily, leaving water droplets flying everywhere in its mad dash.

A few seconds trickled by.

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it, unable to say anything. That was when he finally noticed that Harry was on top of him, his hands beside Draco's neck in an accidental (and suggestive) manner. Harry's knees were also next to Draco's thighs, so that Harry's face was level with Draco's.

"Uhm.." Draco glanced nervously at Harry, his cheeks burning. To his horror, he felt something in his lower area twitch, but he couldn't do anything about it, since Harry was in a position so that Draco couldn't move.

"Oh." Harry laughed, and scrambled to his feet. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I push you to get you away from that beast, else your father would try to hunt me down."

Draco nodded, feeling numb, as he rose to his feet, brushing dirt off his robes, his hands shaking and feeling clammy. "Yeah." He laughed too, though his voice cracked. "And my mother."

Harry picked up Draco's wand, which lay on the ground, forgotten. _I must've dropped it when Harry pushed me_, Draco thought, and he accepted it from Harry's hand.

Fingers touched, just barely.

Draco took a step back, feeling another headache coming through, and his vision blurred. He could hear Harry's voice, though it sounded far away.

"Malfoy? Malfoy, are you feeling alright?"

Draco blacked out, though the last things he felt was Harry's hard breathing against Draco's chest, and two strong hands reaching out and grabbing Draco's shoulders to stop the blonde from falling to the ground.

* * *

**AHAHAHAHA CLIFF-HANGER SORRY IT SUCKED**

**Well, that was fun to right. :3 I had to look up on Google for the spells that Harry used, and I wasn't sure if he knew them by fourth year.**

**meh whatever harry's a smart little boy he'll know.**

**That animal I mentioned was based off of a black leopard, so.. yeah. c: I just added a few weird things to it, to make it sound like a beast or something. I don't know anymore lol.**

**Now my fingers hurt. I'm supposed to be doing this essay for school but wELL LOLNOPE ISN'T HAPPENING**

**owell.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own these characters or the wizarding world, for they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**I only use them for my sole (and insane) entertainment.**

* * *

_It was Draco's first time flying on a broom, when he was eight years old. It was exhilarating, with the wind whistling in his ear and the blur of trees as he zoomed past them._

_Narcissa Malfoy was with her husband on the ground. She was anxiously wringing her hands, her gray-blue eyes flashing nervously. "Be careful, dear!" She called out at Draco._

_"Look, Mum, look!" Draco squealed. He made his broom go upside down, and he felt his heart beating rapidly, and his eyes squeezed shut for about a millisecond before opening them again, realizing that his broom was now upright._

_"Mum, Father, I can flip now!"_

_Narcissa had made a shrill squeak of fret as she watched her son do his trick again. "Draco, you shouldn't do that, dear, you might get hurt!"_

_Lucius put an elegant hand on Narcissa's shoulder. "He'll be alright," he reassured Narcissa. There was a note of pride in his voice. "He'll need to learn how to be brave when he becomes a servant of the Dark Lord." But there was a hint of panic and fear creeping in his voice._

_Narcissa was now beside herself. "Lucius, are you sure?"_

_Whatever Lucius was about to say was interrupted by Draco, who landed himself neatly on the ground between the two adults. He looked up at his father, and then his mother, with big, silvery gray-blue eyes. "Mum, are you okay? You look weird with that face."_

"Draco!"

_"Draco!" Lucius scolded, holding his son by the arm. "Manners, please, or no more flying for you."_

_Draco smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Mum."_

_It was one of those rare moments; Narcissa bent down and embraced her son with motherly fiercenes and affection, while Lucius put a hand on Draco's shoulder and his other arm around Narcissa's waist._

_It was one of those rare, affectionate moments that Draco wanted to save since then. He wanted to earn his parents' praise._

"Draco Malfoy!"

His name being shouted woke up Draco in an instant. He was surrounded by hospital beds, not the lush green grass in his backyard. And his parents weren't here.

Draco rubbed an eye, and as soon as his vision cleared, he was shocked and was almost about to pass out again when he realized that Harry's face was about three or four inches away from his.

"Potter! The bloody _hell_!" He yelled, his cheeks a rosy pink. He could almost feel the Gryffindor boy's breathing on his nose.

Harry pulled away, crossing his arms. "Hmmph," he muttered. "I was about to wonder when you were going to wake up."

The pureblood snorted. "I don't need your help," he sneered. "Especially from an attention whore."

Harry's eyes suddenly turned ablaze, a cold emerald fire flaming in the depths of his emerald eyes. Draco almost flinched, but he refrained himself.

"I see," Harry said coldly after a few seconds. "I should've just let you get eaten by that beast last night."

Draco bit his bottom lip. "Potter, I-" He began hotly.

"Save it," Harry interrupted harshly. He turned to leave, his back facing Draco. "Oh, and your welcome," he added severely as he walked out the hospital door.

Draco reminded himself with a mental slap that he forgot to say thank you for being rescued last night. He gingerly touched the on his chest (somewhere near his heart) where Harry pushed him out of the beast's way.

"Godamnit, Harry," Draco hissed, but there was no emotion in his voice, except for regret. It was his first time he had said the Golden Boy's first name out loud, and it felt foreign to his tongue, like eating something new.

He tried again. "Harry Potter," he said out loud. "Harry freaking stupid ass Potter."

With a pang he realized that he liked saying Harry's name, however many insulting adjectives he added in there.

* * *

"What do I _do_, Pansy? He never liked me, and all because of that stupid Weasel arse."

"I'm not entirely sure, Drake," Pansy answered, fiddling with her fingernails in a bored fashion.

"Pansy, stop doing that and help me!"

"Draco, why can't you just tell him? For Merlin's sake, you're ruining yourself like that."

"_Pansy_!"

The Slytherin female had visited Draco in the hospital wing. He wasn't completely strong yet (his knees always wobbled when he tried to walk, and headaches kept knocking in), and not anytime soon he was going to be.

Pansy blinked at Draco, and let out a long, dragging sigh. "Draco, it's true. Your hair, dear, it's a mess like that Potter hair."

It was true. Draco's usually neat and silky hair was messy and wild, except it was a tad neater than Harry's.

"Whatever," he grumped moodily. "Just help me."

Pansy sighed. "Just give him a Sleeping Draught and kiss him," she said sarcastically, shaking her head with exasperation.

Draco's head, which was drooping down with a bit of fatigue, snapped up with surprise. "Yes!" He exclaimed, "yes, that's what I'm going to do!"

"Draco, I was kidding!" Pansy tried to cut him off, but Draco was already on a roll.

"I'll first make a draught," Draco said enthusiastically, wringing his hands together, "and then I sneak up on him when he's by himself without that Weasel brat and Granger know-it-all. I don't know what'll I do next, but whatever."

Pansy sighed and made a mental note to take a nap later.


End file.
